Dont Criticize Me
by Mushroom People
Summary: Heres a life lesson story. Slight Shadamy and slight Sonamy.


**Don't Criticize Me**

**A/N: **In 8th grade my class joined a writing contest. We had to write a short story about something that teaches us a real life lesson. Also it had to be appropriate for children. So once everyone was done my team was announced 3rd place. Eh, it's better than last right. So a year later (right now) I decided to remix my story by putting the Sonic characters in it. So enjoy my short little life lesson story. Warning: Story may be cheesy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black and red hedgehog trotted towards the place he hates, school. He glared at all of the kids that were in bright colors, oh how it hurts his eyes. He noticed that he was the only black and red hedgehog in this school.

He walked up the boring gray concrete stairs while holding on the metal rail.

There were a group of teenagers sitting on top of the staircase. One of them was a cocky blue hedgehog. Another one of them was a red pissed off echidna. The other one was a flirtatious snow-white bat. The last one was a pretty pink hedgehog.

The cocky blue hedgehog had a huge grin on his face. " Oh god…"

The red echidna dropped his pissed off expression and changed it to a grin.

The snow-white bat just rolled her eyes.

While the pink hedgehog had a scowl on her face, "What's so funny, Sonic?" She said angrily.

The blue hedgehog pointed at the black and red hedgehog. "Him." He whispered while trying to hold back his laughter.

"He looks like a vampire." Knuckles said, also trying to hold back his laughter.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore he let out a huge burst of laughter, which startled some people nearby.

"Ow! My ear!" Rouge yelled. She held her right ear trying to ease the internal pain.

Rage was building up inside of Amy. She personally didn't like it when people make fun of other people. She guesses its because she was made fun of when she was younger, so she knows how it feels.

"Stop it!" Amy yelled.

"Oh, come on Amy, lighten up," Knuckles said, with the grin wiped off of his face.

"No! You lighten up!" Amy screamed.

-------

The ebony hedgehog sat down against the wall trying to get some sleep before class starts. Though he couldn't get any sleep because he heard someone constantly yelling.

"Stupid people," The black hedgehog muttered.

----------

"Amy, clam down," The blue hedgehog said calmly.

"No! I'm not going to calm down." Amy gritted her teeth together.

"Amy? Whats your deal anyways?" Rouge spoke up after putting on her make-up.

"I think she likes the vampire." Knuckles smirked.

"What! I don't even know him!" Amy defended herself.

Though the blue hedgehog didn't even hear Amy's rants. "Yeah, that's why shes sticking up for him. You're a genius, Knuckles." Sonic smirked.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Knuckles said cockily.

"Are you kidding me? This guy is far from genius." Rouge spoke up.

Knuckles cocky expression turned into anger. "Who asked for your opinion anyways?"

"Well if he looks like a vampire then Sonic looks like a…" Amy thought hard on how to make fun of Sonic. "A muffin!"

"A muffin?" Sonic questioned.

Knuckles and Rouge snickered at Sonics expression.

"Well Amy if I look like a muffin, then you look like a…" He too thought hard. "You look like a…boy!"

"What?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh this sounds fun…Rouge looks like a hoe!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Rouge had an anger expression on her face. "Well you look like a red-neck!"

"What?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

While everyone was bickering and arguing this angered the black and red hedgehog; he walked over to the group. They didn't seem to notice his presence since they were focused on arguing. Shadow cleared his throat and yelled. "SHUT-UP!"

Everyone instantly froze. Nobody said a word they just kept looking at the black hedgehog.

"See I told you he looks like a vampire." Sonic whispered in Amy's ear. Amy scowled at Sonic.

"What did you say, ugly blue hedgehog?" Shadow gritted his teeth.

"N-nothing," Sonic stuttered.

Shadow gave a cold glare to Sonic, " I heard you, don't think that I'm stupid."

After Shadow said that he walked away.

"Great Sonic," Amy said sarcastically. "Now look what you did."

Amy quickly got up and ran after the black hedgehog.

"Hey!" Amy kept running towards the ebony hedgehog. "Wait up!"

Shadow stopped in his tracks but he didn't turn around. Amy finally caught up with the ebony hedgehog.

"Hey…I'm really sorry about that. Sonic can be stupid sometimes." Amy said with a sweet smile on her face.

Shadow gave an icy cold glare at Amy. "Why are you saying sorry?"

Amy gave a puzzled look to Shadow. "Oh…well because it feels like I'm sometimes responsible for his actions." She nervously chuckled. "Its like he's my brother sometimes."

He still had that emotionless expression on his face. "I see…"

"So…want to go get a smoothie sometime?" Amy offered.

"…I guess…if I have nothing better to do." Shadow said.

Amy still kept that sweet smile on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you didn't understand the message I'm trying to tell you well here it is. Don't judge or criticize others. Hope you enjoyed this. I know it was not necessary for some Shadamy stuff but I didn't care.


End file.
